New Found Friends
by showtunediva
Summary: Sequel to my fic Defeating Evil. Audrey and Seymour are new to a small town in Long Island and Audrey befriends Adelaide Detroit. NOTE: I do not own rights to any LSOH or G&D characters. Claudia Krelborne is Dustty The Innocent's OC. To be published in EBOOK Format Summer 2014
1. When Adelaide Met Audrey

**New Found Friends**

**A Little Shop/Guys and Dolls Crossover**

**Note**: Do not own rights to characters from either show. Takes place after both musicals. Nathan and Adelaide have been living on Long Island for a year, Audrey and Seymour are new to town.. This is also a sequel to my story **Defeating Evil** which features Dusty The Innocent's OC Claudia Krelborne Seymour's 12 yr old cousin. This takes place in late spring /early summer. Please read my fic **Quitting The Hot Box** for background info on why Adelaide chose to go back to school. Hope you all enjoy thus.

Seymour and Audrey Krelborne were very happy to move away from Skid Row. They had not had a great start but were certainly ready for a new beginning after demolishing Audrey II. They were excited about starting their own family with the addition of Seymour's cousin Claudia who Seymour had adopted six months earlier.

Audrey always wanted to live in a nice little development with a picket fence and a flower garden. Her wish came true. They moved to a small town in Long Island called East Stanwick which was about 20 minutes from where Audrey's family lived. The only bad thing was that they had to move away from their three best friends Crystal Ronette and Chiffon who were budding musicians trying to start their carerr and traveling cross country.

One Saturday morning Claudia and Audrey were working in the garden when an unfamiliar blonde woman came up to them.

"Hi. I noticed you guys are new to town and wanted to introduce myself. My name is Adelaide. I live up the street in house 77."

Audrey extended her hand and they shook. "Nice to meet you Adelaide. I'm Audrey and this is Claudia, my husband's niece. She's almost like a daughter to us though."

"Do you have any kids Ms. Adelaide?" Claudia asked

"No sweetie we don't but there are lots of kids in the neighborhood about your age. How old are you?"

" 12 a half. I'll be 13 in November."

"You will have to all come over for dinner. We'd love to have you..."

Audrey smiled. "We'd be happy to. What day and time?

"How about Thursday at 5:00?

"Sounds good. See you then:"

That night at dinner Audrey told Seymour about the dinner invitation.

Seymour grinned at the news "See, I told you it wouldn't take us too long to meet new people."

Thursday finally came. A tall man answered the door when Seymour rang the bell at 4:45

"Hello, It's nice to meet you, and welcome to our home. I'm Nathan Detroit. Dinner is almost ready. Adelaide, Seymour Audrey and Claudia are here"

Adelaide peeked out of the kitchen "Food's just about ready. We're eating in the dining room,"

Once they sat down Seymour directed the first question at Nathan.

"So where are you guys from originally?

"Manhattan."

"Oh really, we are too. Where abouts?"

"Close to the theatre district. We lived in a an apartment near the club where Adelaide used to perform."

"Ms Adelaide you're a singer?" Claudia asked

"No honey. I dance at a night club called the Hot Box."

"Is it fun?"

"It is but I'm actually going to be going back to school in September to be a teacher. Dancing doesn't quite pay me enough."

"What grade do you want to teach?" Seymour asked.

" I actually want to teach dance to 3-5th graders maybe eventually open my own studio."

Audrey immediately thought of Crystal Chiffon and Ronette.

"Our friends are actually singers too. They sing at a night club down by where we used to live." Seymour said

"Oh, really ? What part in Manhattan are you guys from?" Nathan asked.

"Skid Row.. a really bad area near the projects. We were really happy to get out of there." Audrey said "Not exactly the best of living situations. Lots of drugs and violence. Part of the reason why we moved here was because we want to start a family and we didn't want our children and Claudia to grow up in a bad area."

"I know how that is. I used to gamble. Glad I got out of that while I did." Nathan said.

"What do you do now?" Audrey asked

"I work at an accounting firm in the center of town. It's been busy lately because of tax season."

"What are your friends who sing in the night club doing now?" Adelaide asked

"They're actually trying to further their music career and traveling around the country trying to find gigs. The next time they're home we'll have to take you down to the club so you can meet them." Audrey said.

"I'd like that. I'm sure we'd get along great." Adelaide said

"I'm sure you would too." Audrey said

Dinner began. Before eating Audrey said a little prayer thanking god for her new friends.


	2. Ronette's Call

**Ronette's Call**

New Found Friends- Chapter 2

Audrey was happy to have found a new friend in Adelaide. She thought that the dinner at her house really went well and that Nathan and Seymour had really hit it off. However, she really missed Ronette Crystal and Chiffon. They had left for their tour in the middle of February. Luckily Audrey's father and sisters had come down to Long Island to help them pack up Audrey's apartment and move in to their new place.

When they got home form Adelaide's and Nathan's around 9:00pm Audrey noticed the phone machine was flashing one. 'Who called?" she wondered. She pressed the button and was happy to hear the message was from Ronette.

"Hey girl, it's Ronette Just wanted to check on you guys to see how the move went,. I"ll call back tomorrow. Love ya"

The next morning the phone rang around 10:30 am. It was Ronette again

"Hey girl How are things?"

"Good. I am happy to be closer to home, It's s much better atmosphere to be in,, especially for Claudia, How is the tour going?"

"Right now we're in New Orleans. It's so much fun here. We haven't booked any gigs yet though. Hoping to book one tonight. We miss you guys"

Audrey smiled " We miss you guys too. We met a new friend in the neighborhood and we can't wait for you guys to meet her/"

"What's her name?"

"Adelaide Detroit. Her and her husband Nathan live a few door up the street from us."

"Adelaide… that name sounds familiar."

"Do you know her at all?"

"What does she do for work?"

"She's a dancer at a club in the city called The Hot Box"

"Yeah... we've heard of that place. We may have actually caught her show a few times. Is one of the songs her show is most well known for A_Bushel__and__A__Peck_?"

"She actually didn't go into too much detail about what songs she performs but I'll ask when I talk to her."

"We're gonna be back in town at the end of May. When do you want us to come visit?"

"As soon as possible. We'll all want to hear about your trip"

"Well be bringing some stuff home from New Orleans for you guys."

"Great. Can't waot to see you soon."

The line went dead.

Audrey thought it was interesting that Ronette sad she might have seen Adelaide perform. Her Crystal and Ronette must of been scouting out other talent in the area to size up their competition for the tour/ She would definitely have to ask Adelaide if Bushel and A Peck was one of her most frequently performed songs in her variety show

Within a few weeks it was mid- May and Ronette Crystal and Chiffon would be coming home from their tour. She saw Adelaide out walking one day and asked her over for dinner.

"Would you like to come over for dinner next week? Our friends from home are co,omg back from their cross country tour and want to meet you."

"Sure[' we'd love to meet them too. What are their names?"

"Crystal, Chiffon and Ronette."

"Really? Hmmm I feel like I may have seen one of them at one of my shows recently"

'Ah… the perfect transition point.' Audrey thought

"Ronette actually did mention that she saw you show before her and the girls left for their tour.. She asked me if one of the most frequent songs you perform is called Bushel and A Peck?"

"Yes, that is one of most well received songs,,, and we dud perform that night."

"Well you'll get to meet Ronette in person in a few days. You guys have something in common."

"We certainly do. Can't wait til Thursday!"


	3. The Annoucement

**The Announcement**

New Found Friends Chapter 3

**Note**: In this chapter Audrey finds out that she is expecting her first child. I came up with this idea spur of the moment so it may not fit the story too well. Any ideas on how I can get it to work better are welcomed.

The month of May flew by in a flash and soon Audrey was preparing for Crystal Ronette and Chiffon to come visit. On the morning of the 31st she bustled around the house getting stuff ready. The phone rang. It was the doctor's office

"Hello, is Audrey there?"

"This is she."

"Audrey this is Dr. Williams. We have news for you."

Audrey began to get worried.

"What kind of news?"

"Good news. We did some x-rays of your stomach and our pediatrician looked at them as well. You're pregnant."

Audrey was floored.

"Pregnant?"

"That's right."

"How far along am I?"

"About two and a half months and you're expecting a girl."

"Thank you for the call Doctor."

As she hung up the phone Seymour entered the house from mowing the lawn.

"Who was that?"

"Dr. Williams. Turns out my recent appointment turned out some interesting news."

"Like what?"

"Like us expecting our first child."

Audrey looked at her husband noticing he had the same exact look on her face when the doctor called minutes before.

"**PREGNANT?** Audrey, that's fabulous. We're going to be parents. Claudia will be a big sister. How far along are you?"

"Two months. Funny thing was I had no clue I was pregnant at all."

At hearing her name Claudia entered the kitchen from the living room where she had been working on art project. "What's the excitement about? Why did I just hear my name?"

Seymour swept his cousin up into his arms in jubilation. "Claudia sweetie, you're going to be a big sister."

"Really?"

"Yes, really in about 8 months you're going to have a new… "Seymour let his sentence ramble

"Sister. Audrey interjected

Claudia threw her arms around her cousin. "We're really going to be a family. This is awesome!"

Seymour looked at his watch. "I have to go pick the girls up at the train station. Wait til they hear this amazing news.


	4. Baby Talk

**Baby Talk**

**New Found Friends Chapter 4**

**Notes**: Do not own rights to any characters for: Little Shop or Guys and Dolls. Claudia Krelborne is Dusty The Innocents OC.

Adelaide and Ronette got along excellently and Audrey was very excited about this. She figured their shared interest in music would forge an instant connection Adelaide also found the stories from Ronettr Crystal and Chiffon cross country tour to be quite interesting and was grateful to get the name of a recording company in New York City not far from the Hot Box. She thought this would come in handy since she planned to get a few of her favorite songs recorded from all her years performing at the Hot Box.

Adelaide beamed with excitement when she found out Audrey was expecting her first child.

"This is so exciting. We should definitely go into the city and go shopping.. maybe we can stop by the Hot Box and I can introduce you to the girls I work with."

Audrey returned the smile. "Sure that would be fun. Claudia, are you interested in coming along?"

Claudia considered this.. thought it might be fun to meet Adelaide's show business friends but she didn't want to spend most of the day shopping especially if the weather was going to be nice out..

"I'm not sure."

"Why the hesitation?" Audrey asked

"That does sound like fun and I do want to help you guys pick stuff out for the baby but I don't want to spend all day shopping."

"How about we go golfing and she be our caddy? Nathan suggested to Seymour.

"That'd be cool." Claudia said.

"What day are we all doing all this?" Audrey asked

"Saturday." Adelaide said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Audrey said.

Saturday morning at around 8:30 am Adelaide came to pick Audrey up to go to the train station. Audrey kissed Seymour and Claudia good bye. "See you two tonight. Have a good time."

"You too," Claudia said.

Ronette Crystal and Chiffon met them at the train station and they took off down Broadway. Their first stop was the Save A Soul Mission. Adelaide wanted to introduce her new friends to Sarah Masterson.

When Sarah saw her friend she greeted her with a smile. " Hey Adelaide. How are things going?"

"Great. I wanted to introduce you my new friends Audrey, Ronette, Crystal and Chiffon."

"Nice to meet with you all." Sarah said

"Likewise." Ronette responded.

"Sarah, we stopped by to ask if you wanted to go shopping with us? We're going shopping for Audrey's new baby."

Sarah shook her head. "Sorry I can't I have a lot to do this morning and then we have a prayer meeting at 1:00." She looked at Audrey "When are you due?"

"After Thanksgiving."

" I wish y ou well with your pregnancy."

Audrey smiled "Thank you. It's our first child. We adopted my husband's twelve year old cousin and she's like a daughter to us. She's excited about having a new sister."

"What do you plan to name the child?"

"Still thinking about it. Seymour and I have discussed a few names. He likes Riley for a boy and I like June for a girl. We have a few other names we are considering too."

"WE should all have a barbeque at my house soon so that way you can meet Seymour and Claudia." Adelaide suggested.

"That would be lovely. Just give us a date and Sky and I will be there."

"I'll call you."

"Sounds good.."

"We should get going now. We have a lot of shopping to do."

"It was nice to meet you Sarah. Looking forward to seeing you soon." Crystal said.

"Nice meeting you all too.

And off they went.

As it turned out they were very successful in their shopping endeavors but due to how large some of the items were Audrey decided it would be best to have them shipped to the house. They purchased small things like baby bottles and monitors. Ronette, Crystal Chiffon and Adelaide also put some other things aside on a registry to give her at the surprise baby shower they were going to throw her. They decided to have lunch at a restaurant in Greenwich Village and then Adelaide took them to the Hot Box. By then it was close to 3pm. Mimi came rushing up to her.

"Adelaide, where have you been? Charlie's about to flip his lid.""

Adelaide looked at her lead dancer confused. "I called him last night and told him I had some errands to run this morning. My friend Audrey is having a baby and we were shopping for the bundle of joy."

Mimi glanced briefly at Audrey "Congratulations." She said

"Thank you so much." Audrey said.

Mimi turned her attention back to Adelaide. "We have a show in three days and we still need to rehearse the opening number. Charlie wanted us all her at noon."

A balding man about 50 years old came barreling out of the back room looking infuriated.

"Adelaide, where the hell have you been?"

Adelaide looked at her boss who she loathed with a passion and repeated to him what she had told Mimi seconds before.

"I called you last night saying I was going to be late because I had some errands to run. Did you not get my message?"

"What time did you call?"

"10:30. Figured you'd get the message when you came in this morning."

"Well, I didn't now go get ready. "

Audrey didn't like the way this guy was treating Adelaide.

Adelaide looked at her friends apologetically. "You guys don't mind watching my rehearsal do you?"

"Not at all." Audrey said.

And with that Adelaide retreated to her dressing room.

_Meanwhile at the golf course_

It was a beautiful day to play 18 holes of golf. Claudia was enjoying caddying for Seymour and Nathan and Nathan was enjoying getting to know Seymour and Claudia a little bit better.

"So Claudia are you excited about having a new brother or sister?"

Claudia nodded "Sure am. I can't wait to meet him or her."

"Any thoughts on names?

"I actually really like Claire for a girl and Elliot for a boy. Claudia said.

"Have you and Audrey come close to picking a name? Nathan asked Seymour.

"I just found out three days ago that we wrere expecting so we haven't really seriously discussed names but we've come up with a few ideas."

Claudia looked like she had something else on her mind

"What's wrong?" her cousin asked her.

"I'm just nervous about starting school in the fall that's all. It won't be same with out my friends from Skid Row."

Nathan looked at the little girl reassuringly. "There are a lot of kids your age on our block. You should be able to make friends in no time."

"And we can also go back to Skid Row on the weekends so you can visit your old friends or maybe arrange for them to come visit us here and sleep over."

Claudia instantly felt better.

Later that night when the Krelbornes were at home getting ready for bed the telephone rang. It was Adelaide in hysterics.

"Audrey, they're closing the Hot Box!"

"Closing? What do you mean closing?

"I mean closing for good. At the end of next week I'll be out of a job."

"Was that reason your boss seemed to be cross at you?"

"Charlie's a pill all the time. I'm ** NOT **going to miss him at all."

"Weren't you going to quit anyway?"

"Yeah, I was going to hand him my resignation letter after the show on Wednesday. Guess I won't need to do that."

"What led to the closure?"

"Charlie owed tons of money in back rent. He couldn't keep the place open anymore."

Audrey's heart was breaking for her friend.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow and we can look through the want ads?"

"That would be great! What time?"

"10."

Sounds great. See you them"

The phone went dead. Seymour was looking at Audreyt confused

"Adelaide lost her job at the Hot Box?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her boss owed a lot of money in back rent. Her last day is Friday. She;'s devastated."

"Well , we could give her a job at the store?""

Audrey looked at her husband hgopefuly."

"Seymour, do you really mean that?""

"Of course I do.."

Audrey kissed him on the check.

"Thank you Seymour. I can't wait to tell Adelaide when she comes over tomorrow."

The next morning at promptly 10 Adelaide came over want ads in hands.

"I don't even know where to begin looking. I'm just so used to going to the city and working for the Hot Box."

" What time is your rehearsal tonight?"

"6."

"Ok let's get to work.

"I don't even really know what my strengths are besides singing and dancing." Adelaide sheepishly admitted.

"Well, you're funny caring and nice to talk too," Audrey suggested.

"What kind of jobs do you think I would be able to get?"

Audrey scanned down the page of want ads "How about an office receptionist?"

Adelaide looked at the want ad where Audrey pointed " It says you need to need to type 50 words a minute. I've never been tested to see how fast I can type."

"We;; I'm sure the training would be easy." Audrey said

Anxiety suddenly washed over Adelaide

"I'm supposed to start my college classes this fall. How will I afford the tuition?"

"I'm sure you can take out loans or get a job on campus somewhere"

"So Ill be working two jobs them one when I'm home and once when I am there."

Audrey could see that searching for a job was going to be stressful for her friend.

"Well I will be going on maternity leave soon so Seymour said you could work for us at the store. We'll train you in my position."

"Really., you guys would do that for me?" Adelaide was starting to grin,

"Sure. Not a problem."

"Thanks Audrey I won't let you guys down."

Audrey smiled at her friend. "We know you won't."


	5. Mixed Emotions  Claudia's Diary

**Mixed Bag Emotions**

***Claudia's Diary**

**New Found Friends Chapter 5**

**Notes**

I own no rights to any Little Shop or Guys and Dolls characters

Audrey's sister Debbie is my own creation. The characters of Audrey's father and sisters are talked about further in my fic **Epilogue To The Three Matchmakers**

Claudia Krelborne and her best friend Stacy (who is mentioned in this chapter and may appear in a future chapter) are Jenna The Bloodthirsty's original characters

Aug 15 1957

Dear Diary,

My emotions are all jumbled. I definitely like Long Island a lot better than Skid Row but I am lonely without my best friend Stacy. Seymour says we can still visit her on weekends and she can come sleepover whenever she wants but that's not the same. Mr. Detroit says there are lots of kids my age in this neighborhood and I should have no trouble making new friends whatsoever. I am so nervous to start school in a few weeks. What if the kids don't like me? What if people are really snobby? Audrey's sister Debbie is two years older than me. We share our school system with theirs so she should be able to give me some tips on what kinds of things to avoid and what teachers I will like.

On the plus side Audrey is pregnant. When we first found out in May she was two months along and she is growing bigger by the day. She is due after Thanksgiving. There has been so much activity in this house with getting ready for the baby. Audrey's sisters hosted a baby shower for her and Audrey got a lot of nice things. I have been helping Ms Adelaide, Audrey and Ronette with decorating the nursery. It's going to look so pretty. I have drawn some pictures that will look really nice on the wall. I can't wait to welcome my new baby sister in to the world.. I really like the name Emily but have no idea which name Audrey and Seymour will end up choosing. I have been wishing for so long for a younger sister or brother. Now our family unit will be complete.

Love

Claudia


	6. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

**New Found Friends Chapter 6**

Note: I touch on something in this chapter that is talked about in the collab I am currently working on with Jenna The Bloodthirsty ** The Kidnapping Of Claudia Krelborne. ** This fic is next on my list to be completed once this one is done. Also the baby will be born later in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Summer moved swiftly into fall and things started to get busier for the Krelbornes. Audrey was glad that Seymour had agreed to hire Adelaide to work in the flower shop as she prepared to go on her maternity leave. They hoped to also find some high school volunteers to help out as the holiday season would soon be approaching.

Claudia's worries about starting school diminished with the help of Audrey's 15 year old sister Debbie. This was relieving to Claudia because she had someone to look up to as a role model and there weren't too many people in the Skid Row school system that had so many admirable qualities. One day a week or so before school started Claudia told Debbie about her greatest fear about starting school.

"Debbie, what if the kids don't like me?"

Debbie smiled at her warmly. "You're a really sweet girl. People will like you. If you stay away from the really snobby people you will do just fine."

"Did you have any mean teachers in 7th grade?"

"There are one or two mean teachers in every grade but just take them with a grain of salt. I looked at your schedule and I had most of your teachers in 7th grade . You'll' like them a lot and I'm sure they will like you too."

"Mr. Detroit said there are a lot of kids my ages in this neighborhood. Do you know anyone I could possibly be friends with?"

"I'm sure you'll meet a lot of new people on the bus. My friends also have sisters who are your age. If it's okay with Seymour and Audrey maybe I'll bring some of them over before school starts so you can meet them."

Claudia grinned "That would be great. I'm sure Seymour and Audrey won't mind. Thanks Debbie"

"No problem sweetie."

School started the Tuesday after Labor Day by then Claudia was much better adjusted to the idea of starting in a new school. She made fast friends with Celeste, Arianna, and Moriah who were all sisters of Debbie's friends. They all joined the soccer team and the art club so they always hung out together after school.

One Saturday an unfamiliar person came into the store that Adelaide had never seen before.

"How may I help you sir?" she asked.

"Are Seymour and Audrey around?"

Claudia came out of the back room where she had been doing the inventory. "Uh-oh." She said under her breath.

"Claudia do you know this man ?" Adelaide asked

"Unfortunately I do. This is Patrick Martin. He's not exactly a friend of Seymour's or Audrey's."

Patrick Martin sneered at the pre-teen

"Seymour and I were in business together on Skid Row." He told Adelaide

"Correction.. You** wanted** to do business with Seymour... he wanted nothing to do with your scheme and **still doesn't**." Claudia said

"What are you talking about? What scheme?" Adelaide was starting to get nervous.

"Adelaide is new here. If you'll excuse us I'm going to take her out back really quick and talk to her." Claudia said.

"Is he going to steal anything?" Adelaide asked looking alarmed.

"He's totally harmless, though he is here to stir up trouble." Claudia said

Claudia led Adelaide to a back conference room.

"Claudia, who is that man and what does he want from Audrey and Seymour?"

Claudia sighed.

"Patrick Martin has been hounding us for months now. We thought moving would evade him but that **OBVIOUSLY **didn't last long."

"Is he someone from Skid Row you guys don't want to be related to?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What went on between him, Audrey and Seymour that is so bad?"

As much as Claudia hated to dredge up the past she had to for Adelaide's sake.** Patrick Martin had to leave the store immediately.**

"Back on Skid Row Seymour cultivated a plant called the Audrey II. At first it was an innocent fly trap but it ended up being a blood thirsty monster."

Adelaide's eyes grew wide "**BLOOD THIRSTY MONSTER?"**

Claudia grew very serious and solemn very fast "Yes. It ate Seymour and Audrey's old boss Mr. Mushnik for dinner then it tried to eat me."

"What happened next?"

"We couldn't completely starve it so we had to feed it raw meat from the meat shop next to the flower shop and fed it that for awhile then we fed Audrey's ex-boyfriend Orin to the plant."

"Didn't Audrey and Seymour feel bad about killing him?"

Seymour felt bad about feeding Mr. Mushnik to the plant but not Orin. Orin was so abusive to Audrey you wouldn't be able to believe all the bruises she used to have."

Adelaide shuddered at the fact that Audrey was the victim of domestic abuse.

"I still don't get how Patrick Martin fits into the picture." Adelaide said.

"Before I was even adopted he offered Seymour a TV deal to be on a show talking about Audrey II. Seymour turned him down because by that point all the press about Audrey II was out of control and he just wanted it all to stop. After I was adopted and had been attached by the plant he kidnapped me and held me for ransom for the secret of what made the plant so big"

"Didn't you guys tell him it ate human blood?"

"Yes but he still wants to make money off the plant anyway. Ms Adelaide please don't let him talk you in to anything. Seymour wouldn't like it very much. They don't need any added stress with the baby coming."

Adelaide hugged Claudia close to her. She didn't have any clue her friends had such a terrible ordeal before moving to Long Island.

"Don't you worry sweet heart; we'll get him out of here right away."

They went back to deal with Patrick Martin

"Mr. Martin sir, Seymour and Audrey really have to interest in doing business with you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. So please leave."

"Well I'll jus him my card for whenever he's ready to talk to me." Patrick Martin opened his wallet, picked a business card from and slid it across the desk. He strode out of the store nonchalantly.

"Trust me he won't." Claudia yelled after him.

At dinner that night Claudia mentioned to Seymour that Patrick Martin had dropped by the store.

Seymour rolled his eyes. "Thought he would leave us alone . Guess I was wrong." He grumbled

Claudia handed him Patrick Martin's business card. "Here's his number you might want to call him and tell him to leave us alone. We don't need to deal with his crap,"

"I will do that once we are done eating."

"Audrey how are you feeling today?" Claudia asked

Audrey smiled "The baby is starting to kick really hard. I think she's anxious to come into the world and meet us."

Claudia grinned " You mean you might have her earlier than planned?:

" I don't know how soon but hopefully sooner rather than later..

"Will you be needing a lot of extra help when preparing for the baby to arrive? Claudia asked.

"Ronette has offered to stay with us and my sisters will be here on the weekends. Which be good because things will be crazier around her than they already are."

"When is Ronette coming?" Claudia asked."

Audrey looked at the calendar on the wall. " Let's see today is October 29th. I think she'll probably be here the second week of November and stay for at least a week. The baby is due the Tuesday before Thanksgiving but as I just said there is a possibility she will come earlier than anticipated."

During the first few weeks of November Claudia's soccer team was in the playoffs. On November 10th during their practice for the semi finals Ronette appeared on the sidelines and whispered something in the coach's ear. The coach broke into a smile and waved Claudia over.

"Claudia great news! Ronette has come to pick you up to take you to the hospital to see your new baby sister."

'She's two weeks early." Claudia thought to herself

"Come on honey. Let's go." Ronette said

The drive to the hospital was a short one.

"Which room are they in? Claudia asked

"215." Ronette said

Claudia knocked tentatively on the door. A very exhausted-looking Seymour opened the door

"Claudia, come meet your new baby sister Emma."

Claudia entered the room and went to Audrey's bedside

"She's so tiny… and beautiful." Claudia kissed the baby on the top of the head.

"Welcome to the world Emma."


	7. Epilouge Christmas Blessings

**Christmas Blessings**

**New Found Friends Epilogue**

**Note**: Stay tuned for a sequel to New Found Friends. My 4th collaboration with Claudia Amelia Brown. The only characters that are mine are Debbie Audrey's sister and Emma Krelborne. Claudia Krelborne is Claudia Amelia Brown's originals. I own no rights to any Little Shop of Horrors or Guys and Dolls characters.

Seymour looked out the window at the falling snow. It was December 15th exactly a month since Emma had been born. He couldn't believe how fast the year had passed by. The Krelbornes would be celebrating their first Christmas on Long Island. Claudia, Ronette and Audrey's sister Debbie were decorating the house. Audrey was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Ding Dong!

"Claudia honey get the door It's Nathan and Adelaide" Audrey called

Claudia did as she instructed. " Hi We're decorating the mantle piece do you want to help out Ms Adelaide?"

Adelaide smiled "Sure." Nathan proceeded to the kitchen to put the appetizers down.

Once the decorating was completed the ladies sat in front of the fire sipping hot chocolate. By that point Emma had woken up so Seymour went into the bed room to get her and bring her downstairs for dinner.

"So is Patrick Martin going to leave you guys alone for good now?" Adelaide asked.

Claudia nodded. "Yes. Thank goodness. He was getting **SO** irritating. Hopefully he will stay away from us for a long time so we can live our lives in peace."

"What do you want Santa to bring you Claudia?" Ronette asked.

"New Roller Skates. I hope he brings Emma a teddy bear."

"Dinner's ready" Audrey called

The whole group sat down together and Seymour said grace

"Lord, thank you for this meal,our health and our family and friends especially our new blessing Emma Marie."

"Amen." Everyone else responded.

They dug into their dinner fast and furiously.

"So Adelaide how are things going with going back to school?" Seymour asked

Adelaide swallowed a mouth full of mashed potatoes before speaking.

"I start my semester of January 21st. Three classes a week this semester. I'm taking things slow at first so I can figure out the best way to balance my school work and working and also look for a second job."

"What are you taken?"

"Math, Creative Writing and an early child hood education class."

Audrey grinned at her friend. "I really admire your work ethic Adelaide. I hope to go back to school to get my GED eventually. I want to be able to have the best education possible so I can get a second job so I can support my family. The flower shop would be my first priority though,"

Debbie smiled at her older sister. "Do you want to go to college to?"

Audrey nodded. " Not right away. I'll probably wait till Emma is a little bit older and then take a few classes at the community college where Adelaide is at now."

"Audrey, if you wanted to go back to school I could always baby sit Claudia and Emma for you. It would be no problem." Adelaide said

"What time are your classes? Audrey asked.

"I am out by 4pm on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays and 1:15 pm on Tuesdays and Thursday. Ifyou you wanted to work during the day and take night classes I could help you out."

Debbie piped up. "I can also watch them on nights when Adelaide can't do it. Just let me know when you need me."

Audrey smiled. She was happy her sister and Adelaide were willing to support her in going back to school. " Claudia doesn't really need to be baby sat anymore but she can definitely help you take care of Emma. She has really stepped up in her role as a big sister."

Claudia beamed with pride.

Seymour glanced around from his spot at the head of the table. He smiled. He was so proud of Audrey for wanting to go back to school. He was counting the numerous amount of blessings that he was surrounded with.


End file.
